


It's great being the favorite

by SweetTsubaki



Series: Is it Romance? Is it Friendship? Chose which you prefer. They all work - TimKon Edition [13]
Category: Red Robin (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: And a bit angsty, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Kon POV, M/M, Post-Crisis, Pre-Flashpoint (DCU), Rebirth doesn't exist, it's not co-dependency if it's a choice instead of a need, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 11:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14377359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetTsubaki/pseuds/SweetTsubaki
Summary: While Kon loves to brag about being one of Tim's favorite people (if not his favorite), he's glad it's something he can compete in.Platonic TimKon but can be seen as pre-slash





	It's great being the favorite

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the hiatus, Depression hit me a bit hard and since I wanted to post my TimKon week fics at once I haven't posted anything I did. I'm getting back on the writing horse with this small piece though. Hope you like it :)

While Kon loves to brag about being one of Tim's favorite people (if not his favorite), he's glad it's something he can compete in.

Not because he's a competitive person (though he is, it's not one of the areas he's actually competitive in) but because it means Tim has enough relationships, enough people in his life with whom he has relatively healthy enough relationships, that there's a competition to be had. It's especially true for someone who went through everything Tim did.

It also means (and this is more selfish), that Conner's been chosen among quite a number of people as a favorite. Something that is pretty rare.  
While he can get along fairly easily with people, Kon's not really good at the "making friends" thing and he's almost never the favorite. Most of the time, while people truly grow to love him, he's mostly used to being a second choice or chosen for his usefulness. He knows that it's something Tim struggled with too, but he's also seen firsthand how charming the guy could be. Which is pretty much the biggest difference in the way they deal with others (well that and their general life circumstances what with Kon being a Clone and everything).

So yeah, he's a bit jealous but he also can't help but admire that.  
Really though, he's pretty proud that among all those people someone like Tim could choose from, he chose Kon as his favorite.

After all Quality over quantity right?

Plus, Kon's range of choice might be smaller but Tim's his favorite too so it's pretty lucky for them.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if it's clear but, in case anyone comes by to tell me's Tim's not always a second choice, I know and that's why I did the part on his charm. Because people who chose him as a 1st choice usually do it for superficial reasons (it's the same with Kon actually)


End file.
